


[授权翻译]阿波罗的女儿 Daughter of Apollo by ScarfyTheShipster

by mlle_asw



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Enjolras, Romance, Rule 63, you will cry, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlle_asw/pseuds/mlle_asw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>性转安灼拉。安灼拉怀上了一个陌生人的孩子，除了她整个ABC的朋友会都为这个宝宝激动了起来。全文基调处于心碎的悲哀和可爱之间。<br/>This is a Chinese translation work of ScarfyTheShipster's Daughter of Apollo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]阿波罗的女儿 Daughter of Apollo by ScarfyTheShipster

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Daughter of Apollo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042758) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 译者注：  
> 注意标签，本文就是一个性转安灼拉的悲剧爱情故事。因为性转爱情故事不一定符合大众口味，就不往SY上贴了。重要的事情要说三遍，本文是一个性转安灼拉的悲剧爱情故事。  
> 翻译生手，没有beta，尽量呈现原作的原貌，如果有不通顺的地方请指出。

       安灼拉一生中听到过无数夸赞她的美丽的句子，她往往只是大步走开，并不理会。这个社会并不完美，安灼拉知道，如果你看上去挺有魅力，人们往往会更敬重喜欢你。她把上帝恩赐给她用来改善生活的全部美貌都投入了革命。她可以作为一个看起来有点女性化的帅哥走在路上，和她那些ABC的朋友们一起做数不清的的好事。

       然而，如果她知道那群社会底层的人会在那个寒冬的深夜对她做什么，她一定会希望她是这个世界上最让人厌恶的人。

       当她在小酒馆里发表完集会演说后，三个人跟着她走出来并制服了她，当他们发现她是个女人而不只是一个好看的男人时，第四个人加入了他们。

       对于安灼拉，剩下的只有一片模糊。

——

       成功的又一天过去了，明天会更难熬。

       当她倒在她的床上时，安灼拉竭力使自己不要啜泣。她的秘密在喉咙口灼烧，胃酸从她的胃里翻涌而上，几乎逼得她要呕吐。那些混蛋在几个月前对她做了什么已经越来越难藏起来了，她担心秘密败露的那天已经不远了。

       她的手下会继续听从她吗？她的人民会继续跟随她吗？还会有人继续尊重她吗？这不仅仅是简单地出于担心被歧视或被排除出革命的队伍才要隐藏起自己，不，现在这更是要藏起那个会让她被质疑甚至责备的糟糕负担。这是个恶毒的世界，那些对单身母亲的流言正是人们会射向她的卑劣的子弹。

       每天晚上，她解开束缚胸部的绷带时，她给那个男性化的自己一些时间，让自己屈服于荷尔蒙带来的脆弱，让眼泪流下来，最终让自己去感受那个讨厌的寄生虫带给她的踢动。

       安灼拉盯着天花板，希望她能在这个孩子让她的秘密败露之前找到安全地杀了它的方法，但她对这个领域没有一点了解，更不敢冒险出去询问。也许根本没有一种方法能安全地处理掉它。在她筹划革命的工作间隙，她总会梦见那个她怀上这个熊孩子的夜晚，还有那些她为了隐藏她的性别所做的一切，安灼拉太忙太累了，以至于她根本没有那么多精力去找到一个能为她做流产手术的人。人们，至少那些朋友们总有一天会发现她的性别和那个孩子，他们能做到的最多就是让她依然被尊敬，让她的位置不可取代，以此来弥补她的缺点，她在几周前就接受了这一事实。

       目前，这个秘密仍然是安全的。四个多月的孩子还不是很明显，尤其是既然所有人都不知道她的性别，当然不会有人想到她是怀孕了。博须埃曾打趣说安灼拉终于开始享用美酒了，他们中的大部分只是认为她开始享受一些放松慵懒的时间，这对她是有好处的。

       不幸的是，第二天是个糟糕的惊吓。

       若李花了太多精力担心他那一如既往的臆想出来的健康问题，然而过了一会，当他大惊小怪地发现自己的身体出了状况时，他不再检查他自己了，而是看向他的朋友们。在所有人中，安灼拉几周前就吸引了他的注意，今天，他决定去和他谈谈他看上去有多憔悴。当然有的压力来自革命策划和召集人民和物资，但安灼拉脸上一闪而过的不适感和他不规律的增重实在是反常。

       若李带着一肚子疑虑，平静地走近安灼拉。“告诉我，安灼拉，你感觉还好吗？”

       “什么？”

       “我觉得你看起来不太好，大概是生病了。你知道哪不对劲吗？或者你需要我来给你检查一下？”

       “不！”安灼拉厉声说。“不，我很好。我昨天发现面包上有点霉菌然后不管不顾地吃下去了。我肯定这一定是因为那个。别把你的担心浪费在我身上。”若李无视了他的抗议，他看起来更担心了。

       “我觉得你有好几个星期都看起来很糟糕了。”若李说，无意识地把他的手放在安灼拉的肚子上。他注意到安灼拉轻轻地畏缩了一下，他只当这是因为尴尬。“我知道这是个尴尬又敏感的话题，但为了你的健康，我必须和你来一场开诚布公的交谈。你有没有改变过食谱或者过度饮酒？那一定会让你觉得肝疼的，而且我发誓——啊！”若李飞快地撤回他的手，好像它被烧到了似的。

       安灼拉用她最有威胁力的眼神瞪向他。“你不敢，若李。”

       若李的嘴唇动了动，没有发出声音。房间里一片死寂，大家转身看向他们。公白飞，一如既往地冷静地问，“你发现哪里不对了吗，若李？”

       若李目瞪口呆地宣布他的发现时，安灼拉闭上了眼睛，“安灼拉怀孕了！”

       巴奥雷，博须埃和格朗泰尔爆发出了大笑。“好棒的笑话！”古费拉克笑着说。

       “你们不知道。我感觉到一个孩子在踢我。我知道我在说什么。安灼拉是个女人而且她怀孕了。”

       安灼拉折起她的手臂，用她最威严的眼神瞪向这间房间。“是的。我是个女人而且我怀孕了。你们不能帮我，而且相信我，这不是件计划内或者被期望的事情，而且我不会和你们中的任何人讨论这件事情。我单身，我在这里有工作要做，如果你们中的任何人打算把我踢出去，我会恶狠狠地诅咒你们。我还是安灼拉。”

       “你不该打算和我们一起去打仗，”古费拉克说。

       “或者为革命到处发表演讲。孩子只会越长越大，”巴奥雷说。

       “我同意，尽管你有丰富的知识和影响力，但你仍不应该上战场。”安灼拉转身看向若李，然后怒吼了起来。

       “哦是的我知道这是为什么，即使我那用手杖撑着才能走路的医生都认为他比任何一个女人靠得住！我会和你们站在一起，和你们一起打仗，没有什么东西能阻止我。我还是和你们中的任何一个人一样好的战士、领导、知识分子和演讲者。”

       若李缩了回去，说，“你误解我了。你怀孕了。你怎么能带着一个孩子去打仗呢？你可能会死，这样孩子就变成孤儿了！”

       “它只有四个月大。一定有什么办法把它拿掉？”

       房间里的声音突然嘈杂了起来，就像是每个人都有自己的意见，但他们都是一个意思，“他妈的不可能”。

       公白飞悦耳的声音浮动在这阵喧哗的最上方。“安灼拉，这里没有人会答应帮助你毁掉你的孩子。我知道你不打算留下或抚养它，但你必须看开些。我和若李都不会帮你的。那太危险了，尤其是已经过了这么久了，何况虽然我不能代表所有情况下的所有人这么说，但总有那么些我们不能打破的道德准则。”公白飞把手放在了安灼拉的肩上，更温柔地说。“我阻止你参与战斗不是因为你的性别。就像若李说的，你可能会留下一个无助的孤儿。

       “我想你之前对我们隐藏性别是对的。虽然这让我痛苦，但我必须得说，如果我们没有在知道你的性别之前了解作为安灼拉的你，我们很有可能已经拒绝你了。我很抱歉。”

       安灼拉对公白飞点了点头，然后对余下的人声明。“我会留下来。我仍然会参加会议，如果我能找到照顾肚子里这个东西的人，我会和你们一起在街垒战斗。”安灼拉呻吟着伸手捋过她的头发。“我讨厌同意巴奥雷的话，哪怕是他的只字片语，但如果你们都不打算帮助我把它扔进塞纳河里，总有一天我会因此不能演讲。我仍然会在内部工作，即使我得睡在咖啡馆的后厅。你们明白了吗？”

       每个人都知道，一旦安灼拉做了决定，就没有什么能动摇她了，他们放弃地接受了这个他们得和一个怀孕的女人相处的事实。

       弗以伊走向安灼拉，给了她一个温暖的笑容。“我知道你也许现在不想要你的孩子，但如果你在生下它抱到它后改变了主意，如果我们中有人不能帮你带孩子的话，你得记着，我们就算忙得焦头烂额[1]，也一定会帮你照顾好你的孩子。”

       安灼拉皱眉。“我需要你们全力以赴投入我们的事业，不是照看孩子。”

       “哦得了吧，当房间里有个孩子时，你不可能让每个人集中精神。古费拉克就是个孩子迷，而且我清楚地知道我不太会拒绝和孩子玩点小小的游戏的。这些年来很多人都说我在照看孩子这方面不算差劲。”弗以伊模仿着公白飞拍了拍她的肩说，“我只是不想让你为此感到担心。我们会尽我们所能帮你的。”

       热安也走过来说，“等你抱到你的孩子你就会感觉好点了，孕期结束了，你会开始喜欢它的。相信我。”

       安灼拉露出了苦涩的笑意。“我永远不会关心那个从我子宫里出来的混蛋。”热安鼓励的神情看起来有点暗淡，他轻轻揉了揉安灼拉的肚子，像是想告诉孩子外面还是有人想要它的。

       若李上上下下地打量着安灼拉，他很肯定他忽略了什么。他迸发出了一声尖叫声，这声音在之后的几个月里一直高居困扰安灼拉的事物之榜首。“啊！哦不！安灼拉！你在束缚你自己是不是！上帝啊你怀孕了这会伤害你的哦不不不不不把它拿下来就在这里就现在我来帮你哦我的上帝啊我简直不能相信你这样伤害你自己这可是会导致哦上帝你一定糊涂了……”

       格朗泰尔坐在他自己的角落里，带着悲伤的神色沉默地看着这一切，只在看到安灼拉苦涩黑暗的笑意时畏缩了一下。

       十一月很快到了。除了安灼拉以外的每一个人都或多或少地开心地意识到ABC的朋友会真的要迎来一个孩子了，他们要抚养它，要教育它。安灼拉做到了她睡在咖啡馆里的承诺，因为这样她就不用挺着大肚子每天从家到咖啡馆通勤。她明显的怀孕女性的外表也让她不再能出去演讲，她为此变得烦躁起来，越来越盼望这个孩子能早点生下来好结束她的孕期。朋友们的滑稽动作并没能改善她的情绪，毫不意外。

       在咖啡馆时，若李几乎从没离开过安灼拉身边，他总说有的事情可能出错，安灼拉需要一个能照看她的人。公白飞相比之下要令她能忍受点，他的陪伴是一种安慰，而且他不认为安灼拉的身体需要每几个小时就检查一次。

       鉴于这些医生们比他们知道得更多，其实其他人并不必须总是围绕在安灼拉周围。然而，虽然安灼拉从不肯承认，但其他人的关心确实让她感动，她确实很高兴每天能听到这些恼人的安慰。

       古费拉克总是愉悦的，他不厌其烦地问安灼拉打算给孩子起什么名字。博须埃自愿帮助安灼拉，无论她想要什么，他总是这么问她，直到安灼拉非常大声地告诉他她需要一次胸部检测，开心地看到他红着脸走开了。不幸的是若李听见了，他希望要检查安灼拉，看看她是不是哪里痛，虽然她说不，但最终他还是赢了。

       大家合力往咖啡馆里搬了张小床，准备了所有他们觉得她会用到的婴儿用品。鉴于他们不知道孩子的性别，买衣服就有点难，不过他们准备了很多毯子和他们所能找到的任何中性色彩的用品。

       热安坚信母亲和她们身体里的孩子有一种特别的联系，所以他每天都问安灼拉能不能说出孩子的性别。某一天她终于被惹恼了，安灼拉随口说孩子是个女孩，于是除了她之外的所有人都用“她”来称呼它了。

       也许热安是对的，当她看到她真的生了个小女儿时，安灼拉有点惊讶。

       在那个月的第二天，公白飞和若李迎接了这个孩子的降生，过程顺利得不可思议。在那之后，安灼拉已经是精疲力竭，头晕眼花，鉴于这件事发生在一场会议中，当她发现房间里的男人们多少都有些不自在时，她只能对他们晕乎乎地傻笑了。

       若李第一个抱到了孩子，他宣布这是个女孩。在安灼拉和她的孩子还有房间的那个角落被收拾干净后，每个人都想来祝贺安灼拉，抱抱孩子，然后问问她打算起什么名字。安灼拉因为疼痛而泪眼朦胧，不过大部分人都认为她是被感动了，直到安灼拉厉声说关心这东西的人才该给它起名字，反正她不想。

       “来吧，抱抱她，哪怕一分钟也好，我相信你会想给她起名字的。”古费拉克把她递给安灼拉，她没有选择只能接过来。

       正如热安之前说的，安灼拉立刻爱上了她。

       如果她之前不知道，安灼拉一定会认为这个孩子没有父亲，是她一个人的孩子。她有安灼拉的眼睛和一小撮金色的头发，那毫无疑问正是安灼拉头发的影子。孩子正发出小小的无意识的声音，伸手去试着抓住安灼拉衬衫上的扣子，却没发现自己的脚踢出了毯子。

       安灼拉意识到她的表情会把她真实的想法泄露出去，于是她试着重新变得冷漠起来，说，“来个人抱她，我累了。”

       “我可以吗？”

       安灼拉本能地把孩子收回来。“什么，你？”

       格朗泰尔沮丧地笑了。“我知道你确实在乎她，你觉得我不可靠，所以你不想把她放入我的怀抱。我向你保证我真的擅长带孩子。小时候我照顾过我的小妹妹，而且我现在完全清醒。我几周前戒酒了，因为我不想醉醺醺地待在一个孩子周围。我能抱抱她吗？”

       安灼拉把她递给格朗泰尔，让他抱着她。他如此温柔地低头看向她，以至于古费拉克都发出了“嗷哦”的声音。“你打算给她起什么名字？你不能让她没有名字，一旦她有了名字，她就是个人了。”

       “那是我在过去的十分钟里第二十七次听到这个问题了，我仍然没有想到名字。你呢？我接受建议。”

       “那可是你的工作，”巴奥雷说。

       “如果我不喜欢格朗泰尔的建议我可以不用它。你们当然都知道这点。”

       “嗯，好吧。”格朗泰尔没有把目光从孩子身上移开，“我想建议阿波琳娜[2]，不过我估计你会打我，所以卡米耶[3]怎么样？甜美的名字给甜美的孩子。这是‘完美’的意思，她确实是这样。”

 

[1] 原文为Chowder will be too busy with her dish washing to contribute，不太确定这是不是一句俚语？

[2] 原文为Apolline，在英语里是“关于Apollo的”的意思，也可以理解为Apollo的阴性名字。取法语发音

[3] 原文为Camille，取法语发音


End file.
